


No Shoes, No Shirt, No Swimsuit

by andachippedcup



Series: andachippedcup's Olicity Summer Sizzle Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Naked in a Lake, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: At Felicity's suggestion, the members of Team Arrow go on a team bonding trip to the lake. But a wardrobe malfunction quickly throws a wrench in Felicity's plans.[Olicity Summer Sizzle "Naked in a Lake" Prompt]





	No Shoes, No Shirt, No Swimsuit

“Remember that time you said we should go to the lake and that it would be fun?” Felicity growled at Oliver, and _damn him_ , he had the nerve to smile and nod.

“Yeah, I remember that, Felicity.”

“If you laugh at me, I _will_ punch you in the face. I know how to do that now, thanks to you.” She warned and Oliver quickly stifled the laughter that her threat had almost elicited from him.

“I will try to control myself.” He murmured in a strained voice. “Now, will you please get out of the water and onto the boat?” He queried, extending a hand down towards her where she was treading water in the open lake.

“Absolutely not.” Her refusal was quick and sharp and brought him up short in surprise.

“Seriously Felicity? You were the one who suggested a “team bonding trip”, remember? Funny stories help consolidate friendships. This will make a fun story for us all to laugh about someday.” He offered and she scowled up at him darkly.

“This was not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested a team bonding trip and I do _not_ want this to be something that we talk about in the future.”

“Felicity, we can all close our eyes.” From on board the boat, Rene's disembodied voice called out raucously and she narrowed her eyes at him as his head popped up into view over the side of the boat. “I mean except for Oliver. He’s got to steer the boat. But he’s also already seen it. So no harm no foul, blondie.”

Oh she was going to _murder_ him.

Thankfully, Oliver did her the favor of shoving Rene back into his seat on the boat. Dinah, who at last check had been sitting next to Rene, called out to Felicity next.

“Felicity, just get in. None of us will look, Canary's honor!” The other woman chuckled but this did little to improve Felicity's mood, or her willingness to rise out of the water. 

“You could use the life preservers to umm, preserve your modesty?” Curtis offered and oh my god. _How was this happening to her_?

One second she’d been on the boat with the rest of the team, the next they had cajoled her into trying to water ski. Oliver had done it and made it look easy, as had Diggle and Dinah. Rene had fallen a couple times but was showing skill by the end of this fourth attempt. Curtis had faceplanted and nearly given himself a concussion but had declared it a ‘fun and exhilarating exercise’.

That left Felicity. And somehow, against her better judgment, she’d allowed herself to be peer pressured into doing it. Peer pressured! In her twenties. This was ridiculous. She should have known better. Little kid Felicity wouldn’t have allowed herself to be pressured into something, so how had grown up Felicity allowed this to happen? She should have told them no and been done with it.

Or she should have worn a one piece swim suit instead of the cute two piece she’d come to the lake with.

It was more cute than functional – a blush pink, triangle bikini top with thin spaghetti ties at the neck and back, the bottoms a matching blush pink bikini bottom style with side strings. She’d liked the bare hip look, admittedly because it showed off her figure and really, half the fun of suggesting lake day had been knowing she’d be flaunting herself in front of Oliver in a setting where he’d only be allowed to look and not touch (at least, not until they were alone). She’d also gotten the idea that the side ties on the bottoms would make for easy removal if things _did_ get a little amorous when they found time to themselves.

Well, she’d been right about one thing – the side ties _had_ made for easy removal, though not in the fun, flirty, _sexy_ way she’d hoped.

Instead, silly her and her two piece suit had gone ahead and tried to water ski. And she’d done a spectacularly poor job of it until her last run, when she’d actually managed to get her feet beneath her and stand, only to fall a scant thirty seconds later.

That was when the trouble had started.

The problem wasn’t that she’d fallen. No, the problem was that instinctively, she’d held _on_ to the hand piece of the rope and instead of letting go and sitting in the water like the others had when they’d fallen, she had accidentally allowed herself to be dragged behind the boat a short way.

It had hurt and she was fairly certain she might have sprained one or both ankles, which was an embarrassing enough possibility on its own. But she could have born that injustice, if that was all that had happened. But that was _not_ all that had happened.

The resulting force from being dragged had, to her dismay, forced the ties on the sides of her swimsuit bottoms apart and her bottoms had been flung off while she was being dragged by the boat. And though she'd done a frantic search and made the boat circle back to look for them, it appeared that her swim bottoms had been consigned to the deep of the lake, leaving her in nothing but her swim top and life preserver, and her feet strapped into the water skis.

As the boat had circled back for her, she’d managed to free her feet from the confines of the skis and had used them to obscure from view her very naked bottom half as she stayed low in the water, weighed down by her own mortification more than anything.

Thus their present dilemma – no one had brought a towel and everyone was in nothing more than swimsuits. There was nothing to offer her in the way of clothes and she was _not_ about to get into the boat half naked with her teammates.

There were some things that not even she could bear.

“Felicity, come on. Please get in the boat.” Oliver pleaded, his amusement at this point having given way to concern.

“I am _naked in a lake_ , Oliver. There are like fifty bajillion people on shore because the weather is perfect lake weather. There’s no way I’m going to parade my bare bottom half for everyone to see.” She hissed self consciously. 

“We could always go back to shore for clothes and come back for her.” Rene suggested and Felicity saw the boat shake and heard a thud followed by a yelp that sounded suspiciously like someone had just thumped Rene.

“We aren’t leaving her behind!” Oliver growled protectively. Turning back to her, he looked at her pleadingly. “What’s it gonna take, Felicity?”

“Clothes. Clothes are what it will take.” She responded, aware she was being difficult but unwilling to budge.

Some things, the team did need to share. The mental image of her naked butt at the lake? That wasn’t one of them.

“Fine.” Oliver replied, motioning to Diggle. “Digg, watch the wheel for me.”

Without waiting for John’s response, Oliver did a canon ball right into the lake and swam the few strokes over to where Felicity was treading water, clinging tightly to the skis. Staying between her and the boat, Oliver suddenly began to maneuver below water and the next thing she knew, he had pried off his bottoms and was dangling them before her.

“There you go. Put them on.”

“You are naked in the lake right now.” Felicity gawped at him in open mouthed wonder.

“Technically _we_ are naked in the lake right now.” He corrected her teasingly, still holding his swim suit aloft.

“I imagined naked lake time happening under very different circumstances.” She blurted out quietly, her cheeks flaming with color as she tried and failed to bite back a smile. “Very romantic circumstances… which this most certainly is not.”

Oliver returned her grin, his eyes sparkling at the implication of her words.

“There's always later. For now, put my swim trunks on and let’s get you clothed, Miss Water Skiing Warrior.” He teased lightly, holding out his swim bottoms for her insistently.

“What are you going to wear?” 

“Nothing.” He rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. “Better me than you.”

“ _Thank you Oliver._ ” She gushed in relief, her whole body going slack as the tension seeped out of her. “You are my favorite human, do you know that?” She grabbed his face and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to the top of his head and then on his lips, then grabbed for the swim trunks and quickly, albeit awkwardly, shimmied them on as Oliver continued to tread water between her and the boat, her very own human shield. Once the trunks were on, she cinched the drawstring as tight as she could to hold them onto her slighter frame, then began to shimmy out of her life preserver.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Oliver stopped her suddenly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“If you think I’m going to let you parade around naked for all of them, you are sadly mistaken." She stopped moving and looked him dead in the eyes with a serious expression. "That's for me to see and them to imagine." She teased him, leaning forward across the water skis separating them to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Come on. You can at least use the life preserver to protect a little of your modesty.” She smiled shyly, slipping the preserver off of herself after ensuring that her swim top was still attached.

At least _half_ of her swimsuit had stayed on.

Handing it over to him he grinned at her and together, they swam closer to the boat. He helped her up first as she clung tightly to the too large swim bottoms, her cheeks flushed as she rejoined the rest of the team. As Oliver scrambled aboard after her, the life preserver held before him, there was whooping from Rene until either Dinah or John did Felicity the kindness of thumping him again.

“Alright… So who’s next on the skis?” Oliver queried brightly, prompting Felicity to turn to look at him in surprise.

“What?! We’re not going back to shore?”

“And ruin lake day by cutting it short? No way.” Oliver smirked, as he sat down at the steering wheel and spread the life preserver across his lap. Following Oliver's lead, Diggle hopped in the water to take another spin on the skis and the rest of the team, seeming totally unperturbed, resumed conversation.

The seat beside the driver now open, Felicity toddled over in her borrowed swim trunks and seated herself beside Oliver with a sigh, unable to help the way her eyes lingered over the life preserver in his lap before carrying on up to his face.

“I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Felicity.”

“Yes, I do. Because if it weren’t for you, Rene would never stop crowing about _me_ being naked on lake day and instead, _you_ get that privilege. You saved me that.” She smiled at him fondly, feeling the familiar stir that the sheer sight of him alone could kick up in her.

“I’d do anything for you, you know that.” Oliver commented softly and she smiled at him and nodded.

“I do know that.” She murmured, chancing a glance at the rest of the team, only to find them engulfed in their conversation as they waited for Diggle to signal that he was ready. Returning her focus to Oliver, she leaned in closer. “I also know that tonight, when the bonfire gets going, I’m going to be naked in the lake again, this time by choice. And I’m hoping my boyfriend will join me.” She grinned as she leaned away from him, pleased to see the series of emotions – shock and then delight – parade across his face as he registered her words.

“Felicity Smoak… you have _not_ failed this lake trip.” He teased her in a low, rumbling voice and it was all she could do not to jump him right there. Instead, she rose and stood over him, only to lean down and kiss him deeply, not stopping even when their actions attracted the attention of the rest of the team and brought on whistles and whoops.

When they finally broke apart, she gave him a knowing grin and then sashayed away, holding his swim trunks onto her as she took a seat with the rest of the team, while Diggle signaled he was ready to ski again.

Maybe lake day hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. Really, being naked in the lake with Oliver?

That part wasn’t so bad.


End file.
